Falling
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: De cómo Theodore Nott se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado y como eso no estaba en sus planes. [Editado]


**¡Hola! Estoy activa útlimamente, ¿no? xD**

 **Bueno, os traigo este one-shot que surge a partir del reto inagural del foro La Madriguera :)**

* * *

 **Tres cosas antes de leer:**

-Personajes un tanto OoC.

-Tono humorístico (casi parodia de las películas malas de San Valentín).

-Varias referencias al mundo muggle.

* * *

 **¡Espero que os guste! :D**

 **Este One-Shot fue beteado por la maravillosa Miss Mantequilla n.n**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** **Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Esto es Amor" del foro "La Madriguera."**_

 _ **Disclaimer 2.0: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 ** _Falling_**

 ** _ó_**

 ** _De cómo Theodore Nott se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado cuando eso ni si quiera estaba en sus planes._**

 **Capítulo único.**

 _Consternación._

Su rostro no podría haber reflejado otra emoción.

Aunque confusión, desesperación, negación, más negación y, oh, negación, también podían ser buenas formas de describir qué sentía Theodore Nott.

Draco se reía silenciosamente de su amigo, su sonrisa de medio lado presente mientras soltaba una suave risilla entre dientes.

Sólo había tres cosas que Draco Malfoy amara:

La primera, Hermione Granger (aunque solo se lo dijese una vez y estando en un estado cuestionablemente ebrio).

La segunda, Lost* (una serie muggle a la que se había aficionado de manera _excesiva_ , pero eso jamás lo admitiría).

Y la tercera: causarle sensaciones impactantes a sus amigos (como cuando Pansy se atragantó con su Martini al decirle que se iba a casar con Granger).

Cuando Theo pareció recuperar el color del rostro y recomponerse un poco le dedicó una mala mirada a Draco.

—Yo no estoy enamorado —sentenció, más para convencerse a sí mismo que para replicar a lo dicho por Malfoy.

—Ya, claro, y yo no soy un hombre comprometido —se burló el rubio mientras levantaba su mano y enseñaba la alianza plateada que había en uno de sus dedos.

—Draco, que tú y Blaise hayáis caído en garras de esa enfermedad llamada amor no quiere decir que yo también —replicó lentamente, su vista fija en el anillo plateado en la mano de su amigo—. Tengo más consideración conmigo mismo como para comprometerme con alguien, enamorarme de alguien o simplemente que alguien me guste lo suficiente como para querer algo serio con esa persona.

—¿Consideración? —El rubio frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué te lleva a pensar que Blaise y yo no tenemos de eso? Que tengamos pareja no nos hace menos hombres.

—No es eso, simplemente sois unos dominados.

Draco gruñó en desacuerdo y le lanzó una venenosa mirada a su amigo.

—Mentira.

Theo arqueó una de sus negras cejas y sonrió de medio lado.

—Claro, no eres un dominado ni nada de ese estilo —se burló.

—Granger no me domina, somos muy iguales en nuestra relación.

—¿Quién decoró la casa? ¿Quién está preparando tu boda? ¿Quién te elige los trajes para que vayas a trabajar? —Draco bufó ante eso—. ¿Quién acepta todo lo que su novia le diga que tiene que hacer en cada momento o no lo tome en cuenta en ciertas decisiones? Estoy seguro que tú no escogiste ni siquiera el color de las cortinas de la casa. ¿Hay algo de Draco Malfoy en ese lugar?

—Escogí la tele —replicó con suficiencia.

—¿La que tu querías o la que Hermione te manipuló para escoger? No quiero insinuar que te manipula o que no te tiene en cuenta en ciertas cosas, pero cuando se trata de complacer a Granger o dejarla tomar el control de la cosas… Bueno, simplemente no te quejas de ello. Como buen dominado.

Draco se levantó y lanzó un billete sobre la mesa, su ceño profundamente fruncido y una expresión rara en su rostro.

—No soy un dominado —volvió a decir.

Theo solo sonrió mientras veía a su amigo alejarse, aunque su sonrisa no tardó en borrarse cuando las palabras de Malfoy volvieron a su mente:

 _Estás enamorado._

No, no lo estaba. ¿Verdad?

* * *

Tras una charla con Blaise en un restaurante, acompañados de esos dos demonios pelirrojos a los que su amigo llamaba hijos, Theo llegó aún más traumatizado –si eso era una buena palabra para describirlo–, a la casa.

Blaise le había dicho lo mismo que Draco y que Pansy le había gritado en una rápida llamada que tuvieron esa misma mañana. Pero él no lo aceptaría con tanta facilidad, él no estaba enamorado.

Era imposible.

Aunque tampoco se podía quedar con esa extraña sensación que le gritaba: _Sí, lo estás, deja de comerte el coco y acéptalo._

Por lo que con tranquilidad se sentó en el sofá de su casa y recapitulo lo que había sido de su vida en los últimos meses, buscando pruebas de que quizá, efectivamente, estuviese enamorado.

* * *

Todo había comenzado en Noviembre, cuando el chico nuevo se había presentado frente a él, algo nervioso y quizá sonrojado le había dicho su nombre y que sería su becario durante lo que durase su contrato de formación.

Al principio Theo no le había prestado mucha atención, aunque no había podido ignorar el sonrojo en sus mejillas pecosas, su baja estatura, su pelo castaña desordenado en todas partes y sus brillantes ojos grises que, cuando sonreía, formaban pequeñas arrugas en los costados.

Pero él era Theodore Nott y, aunque le encantaba el coqueteo, no se relacionaba de manera personal con nadie de la oficina. Por lo que tener algo con ese chico o con su secretaria Stacy, que cada día enseñaba con sus ropas más de lo que ocultaba, no estaba en sus planes.

Pero el mundo siempre va en contra de lo que la gente quiere, por lo que Theo se vio fijando su atención en el chico con el paso de los días y antes de que se diese cuenta ya sabía de él más de lo que debería pero menos de lo que le gustaría.

Thomas, se había sentido cautivado por Theo desde el primer momento. Era guapo, inteligente y gracioso (aunque con un humor bastante negro). Tenía una sonrisa encantadora y una ligera barba en su mandíbula, una cosa que siempre había enamorado al becario.

Para el chico no fue difícil ser atraído por Nott y agradecer a todos los dioses cuando las cosas se empezaron a dar de una manera más personal y menos profesional. Para Theo no fue fácil aceptar que el pecoso había llamado su atención y que, para su buena o mala suerte, ya su mente lo había escogido como su nueva presa.

* * *

Pero Theo ya debería haber aprendido que la vida es una perra y que no todo sale como él quiere. Lo que Nott esperaba que fuese una follada fácil y luego solo soportar un ambiente raro en la oficina tras conseguir lo que quería, se convirtió en algo distinto.

Él creía que tras salir un par de veces con el becario conseguiría llevárselo a la cama y quitarse ese extraño –y algo obsesivo– interés por el pecoso. Pero fue todo lo contrario. Tras pasar una primera noche juntas muchas más le siguieron, y luego las noches pasaron a ser días libres que aprovechaban para estar juntos todo lo que pudiesen. Las horas de sueño tras el buen sexo se convirtieron en charlas triviales que les llevaban a conocerse aún más. La hora de la comida se convirtió en una excusa para pasar más tiempo juntos en el trabajo.

Y así fue como Theo, sin darse cuenta y sin buscarlo, fue cayendo.

* * *

Muchas veces Theo tuvo discusiones consigo mismo cuando pasaba un par de días alejado de Thomas y la verdad sobre las cosas que estaba haciendo llegaba a él. No era propio de él actuar de esa manera, él había sido parte del _Dream Team_ * que Draco y Blaise habían formado con el tiempo atrás, era un jugador no un chico de relaciones.

Por eso Nott decidió que lo mejor era terminar esa extraña relación que tenía con Thomas de raíz, su miedo de ser algo serio tomando el control de sus actos, sin importarle que esa decisión pudiese dañar al becario.

Y lo hizo, claro que lo hizo. Y dañar a Thomas y ver como este mordía su labio inferior mientras agachaba la cabeza con una mueca de profunda tristeza, no debería haberle destrozado el corazón como sucedió.

Y tampoco debería haberse sentido decepcionado y dolido, con esa extraña sensación de vacío en su pecho, cuando Stacy llegó días después y le comunicó que Thomas había pedido hacer sus trabajos de becario en otra empresa.

Claro que no debería haberle dolido y no debería haber tratado de llenar esa sensación hueca que le oprimía el pecho con alcohol. Pero él era Theodore Nott y no se enamoraba de nadie.

Incluso cuando ya había caído completamente.

* * *

Volver a encontrarse con Thomas después de que este abandonase la empresa y se fuera a otra fue algo extraño. Theo había estado mintiéndose a sí mismo desde que habían terminado _–lo que fuera que tenían–_ con falsas palabras de consuelo como: estás confundido; ya se te pasará; es temporal; no estás enamorado.

Pero todo eso pareció dejar de tener sentido para él cuando el pecoso apareció en su apartamento, algo borracho, para gritarle que era un gilipollas y que le había hecho mucho daño. Que le había roto el corazón. Para después follarse a sí mismo en el pene de Theo en el sofá de éste, y luego decidir que podía quedarse dormido

Nott decidió ignorar esa sensación de felicidad que sintió cuando lo vio ahí, cuando volvió a tenerlo entre sus brazos y cuando sintió su suave respiración en su cuello. Y si decidió justificar con un gesto de cortesía que lo levantase, le limpiase el semen que había sobre su barriga y lo arropase en su cama para después tumbarse a su lado y velar por su sueño, en vez de aceptar que estaba feliz de volver a estar con él y que lo quería, bueno, ¿quién puede culparlo?

Theodore Nott _todavía_ no aceptaba que estaba completamente enamorado de él.

* * *

Y entonces llegó el día, el momento que Pansy llamó: _el día que el chico de las pecas demostró que tenía más cojones y se declaró y Theo como el idiota que es huyó de sus sentimientos para después recibir una bronca de Draco por ser un cobarde y destrozar, otra vez, el corazón de ese chico._

Todo había comenzado como siempre, bueno, como sus mañanas empezaron a ser cuando se reconcilió con Thomas y éste volvió a entrar en su vida. Nott se despertó sintiendo unos besos juguetones en sus piernas, una sonrisa perezosa pintándose en sus labios al pensar en la imagen del pecoso jugando por esa zona.

—Sé que estás despierto. —El susurro contra la piel descubierta de la parte interna de sus muslos mandó un escalofrío por su cuerpo.

—Más o menos —murmuró con voz ronca y sintió la risa cantarina de Thomas chocar contra su piel.

—Levántate tienes una reunión en dos horas y siempre llegas tarde.

Sintió la cama moverse y el frío atacar en las zonas que el cuerpo de Thomas había cubierto. Renuente abrió uno de sus ojos y observó al chico parado a unos metros suyos, una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro mientras caminaba al baño.

Theo se levantó con rapidez cuando el pecoso se giró, completamente desnudo, y le hizo una seña para que fuera con él al baño. Con pasos rápidos se acercó y abrazó al menor, conduciéndolo hasta la ducha para empezar el día con una buena ronda de sexo mañanero.

Cuando por fin salieron de la ducha el tiempo se echaba encima de Nott y se vio apresurado para vestirse, afeitarse, peinarse, perfumarse y comer el delicioso desayuno que Thomas le estaba preparando. Quedaban menos de diez minutos para que la reunión comenzase cuando Theo salió de la casa, despidiéndose de Thomas con un beso e ignorando la mirada que gritaba: _doméstico y dominado,_ que su vecina le estaba dedicando.

La aguja grande del reloj marcaba las seis al momento en el que entró Theo en la casa de Thomas (éste le había dado la llave dos semanas atrás con una risa nerviosa y una sonrisa que marcaba las arruguitas de sus ojos). Soltó un jadeo sorprendido al ver al pecoso, vestido extremadamente guapo en mitad de la sala y una mesa para dos decorada de manera romántica frente a él.

—Hola —susurró el chico al ver que el mayor no decía nada.

—Hola.

Hubo un tenso silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Theo avanzó dentro del lugar y envolvió a Thomas con sus brazos tras dejar su chaqueta y su maletín en una silla.

—¿A qué se debe esto? —le preguntó sobre sus labios.

—Quería hacer algo especial para nosotros —murmuró hundiendo su cabeza en su hombro, inhalando suavemente.

—Oh, ¿celebramos algo en concreto?

Sintió como el pecoso negaba lentamente y luego levantaba la cabeza, poniendo morritos para que el pelinegro le diese un beso. Theo le concedió su deseo y minutos después se encontraban ambos comiendo.

El mayor sentía que había algo oculto tras esa cena, algo que Thomas se negaba a decirle y que él quería descubrir. Por lo que, cuando terminó la cena y tras unos minutos de silencio, Theo decidió hablar.

—Dime, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que hiciste esto?

—Yo, pues, bueno… —Thomas balbuceó, el color subiendo a sus mejillas antes de que tomase una gran bocanada de aire y mirase a Theo directamente a los ojos—. Te quiero.

El pelinegro se atragantó con su propia saliva y miró completamente sorprendido y confundido al chico.

—¿Qué?

—Te quiero —repitió Thomas, sus ojos clavados en él en busca de una respuesta.

El antiguo Slytherin se mantuvo en silencio, su mente procesando lo que él otro había dicho.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —preguntó el pecoso.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Y seguramente no fue la mejor elección de palabras, porque Theo no pudo pasar por alto la expresión de dolor que se reflejó en los ojos del otro.

—¿Cómo que qué es lo que espero que me digas? No sé, acabo de decirte que te quiero me gustaría saber qué piensas sobre eso —replicó cortante, sus manos apretándose en dos puños.

Theo tragó saliva y miró a otro lado, guardando silencio.

—¿En serio? ¿No piensas decir nada?

El pelinegro siguió sin responder.

—Bien. —Theo oyó como la silla de Thomas era arrastrada hacia atrás—. ¡Fuera!

—¿Qué? —cuestionó, su vista levantándose con brusquedad.

—¡Lárgate!

—Thomas… —empezó Theo cuando el chico lo comenzó a empujar hasta la puerta.

—No, cállate.

Cuando el mayor se encontraba fuera del piso trató de habla runa vez más.

—Thomas, escúchame.

—¡Eres un gilipollas! —exclamó el otro—. Me declaro ante ti y no me dices nada, ¿qué clase de persona eres? ¡Pensaba que sentías algo por mí!

—Pecoso —pronunció.

—No me vuelvas a hablar.

La puerta blanca de madera se cerró en su cara con estruendo, una sensación de culpabilidad asentándose en su pecho al instante.

¿Qué se supone que tendría que decirle? ¿Qué lo quería? Él ni siquiera sabía que era lo que sentía como para decirlo en alto.

Con un suspiro rendido se alejó del lugar y volvió a su apartamento, las dos palabras dichas por el pecoso revoloteando en su mente hasta que, a las tres de la madrugada, consiguió conciliar el sueño y olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido por unos instantes.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas, que a Theo se le hicieron eternas, y la sensación agridulce de no tener a Thomas con él y la pesadez que la soledad representaba ahora le acompañaban las veinticuatro horas del día.

Aunque seguía sin admitir en voz alta que echaba de menos al chico y que se moría de ganas de verlo. Con un suspiro cansado se talló los ojos y se estiró en la silla, sus músculos tensándose ante la extensión que sufrían.

Sin contar que, por alguna razón que desconocía, su secretaria le dedicaba malas miradas y contestaciones fuera de tono. Y es que Theo no sabía que Stacy era muy amiga de Thomas y que este le contó lo ocurrido.

Con pereza se levantó de su asiento y recogió sus cosas.

—Stacy, hoy me voy un par de horas antes.

—Vale —contestó secamente.

—¿Te ocurre algo conmigo?

—No —la mujer le miró de mala manera—. Si tú te vas, puedo irme yo, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Perfecto, he quedado con Thomas y su nuevo, fabuloso, guapo e inteligente novio.

Theodore tragó saliva y apretó los puños.

—Oh, ¿Thomas tiene pareja?

—Ajá, un chico guapísimo —contestó ella con una sonrisa traviesa—. Dice que es un dios en la cama, mejor que el último chico con el que estuvo. — la joven sintió el regocijo en su interior al ver la expresión de su jefe.

—Me alegro por él —dijo entre dientes mientras comenzaba a caminar.

—Ah, qué suerte ha tenido. Se va a mudar con él a Estados Unidos, ¿te lo puedes creer? —soltó ella cuando llegó a su lado.

—¿Qué?

La mandíbula de Theo pareció a punto de desencajarse mientras Stacy se aguantaba la risa.

—Sí, amor a primera vista. Están locos el uno por el otro.

Por sus venas ya no corría sangre, sino la ira que acumulaba y las ganas de romperle la cara al hombre que salía con Thomas.

—Aunque claro, Thomas me dijo que sólo una cosa lo haría quedarse —comentó ella, disfrutando de los gestos furiosos del hombre.

—¿El qué? —gruñó.

—Bueno, no creo que deba decírtelo —suspiró ella—. Solo te diré que a veces dos simples palabras pueden cambiar muchas cosas.

Theo vio como la chica se alejaba y la realidad lo golpeó como un directo a la mandíbula. Se iba a ir. Thomas se iba. Y el pensamiento de ello le causaba un dolor sordo en el pecho.

 _«No se puede ir. No puede dejarme.»_

El color esfumándose de su cara cuando esas dos temidas palabras picaron en su lengua, preparadas para ser dichas.

 _«Mierda, le quiero»_

La magnitud de sus sentimientos abrumándole y dejándole completamente en blanco.

 _«Estoy enamorado de él»_

* * *

Unos golpes fuertes y rápidos en su puerta obligaron a Thomas a salir de la cocina casi corriendo y abrir a quien fuera que estuviese tocando.

—¿Theo?

—No te vayas a Estados Unidos —suplicó el hombre con voz ronca cuando le abrieron la puerta.

—¿Qué? —Thomas frunció el ceño, preguntándose en qué momento él había decidido irse a otro país.

—No te vayas, quédate conmigo.

—Theo, no sé de qué hablas. —El mayor se abrazó a él con fuerza—. ¿Estás borracho?

—Un poco —confesó, mientras apretaba al chico contra él—. Bebí para reunir valor.

—¿Valor para qué?

Thomas estaba más y más confuso a cada minuto que pasaba. La cálida sensación de Theo abrazándolo y sus extrañas palabras dejándole un tanto aturdido.

—Te quiero —susurró Nott en su oído—. No te vayas, quédate.

El pecoso se separó de Theo y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Te quiero —repitió y su expresión pasó a ser molesta—. Y me parece horrible, porque yo soy Theodore Nott y no me enamoró, además que Blaise y Draco no pueden tener razón, yo soy el listo del grupo. —Tomó aire para seguir—. Y no me gusta nada eso de extrañarte porque no estás o enfurecerme porque un idiota se cree que puede alejarte de mí.

—Me quieres —murmuró el chico con una sonrisa boba.

—Sí, y es una mierda —escupió Theo—. Es una mierda, yo era feliz en mi ignorancia. Yo era feliz sin estar enamorado, ¿sabes? Tenía mi trabajo, mi casa, mis amigos y llegas tú a destrozarlo todo con tu medio metro de altura —Thomas se quejó—. Y tu estúpida sonrisa que hace que unas putas mariposas se pongan en mi estómago. ¡Mariposas! ¡Putas mariposas!

Theo parecía realmente cabreado con la idea de estar enamorado, y eso, contrario a enfadar a Thomas le divertía. Era fascinante ver a Nott discutiendo con el mundo por haberse enamorado y admitir que quería a alguien.

—¿Y qué te llevó a darte cuenta qué me querías? —cuestionó el menor con una sonrisa.

—¡La jodida Stacy se puso a contarme que tenías nuevo novio y que te ibas a Estados Unidos! ¿Cómo coño te vas a otro país con un gilipollas que acabas de conocer? ¡No tiene sentido!

Soltando una suave risa Thomas se acercó hasta el otro hombre y le dio un suave en los labios.

—¿Te ríes? —gruñó el otro.

—Sí —aceptó con una gran sonrisa—. Sí, porque Stacy te mintió. No estoy saliendo con nadie y no me voy a ningún sitio. Estas dos semanas solo he trabajado y te he insultado en mis ratos libres.

Theo frunció el ceño y enredó sus manos en la cintura del menor.

—Está despedida, por mentirosa.

Thomas rió una vez más.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque te mintió para obligarte a aceptar que estás loco por mí?

El moreno rodó los ojos y apretó más el agarre.

—Sí.

—Bien.

Thomas se soltó y se colocó a una distancia prudente del hombre, sus brazos cruzándose y una mirada altanera en su rostro.

—Ahora, por haber sido un idiota, quiero que me digas que me quieres. Pero de forma romántica. ¡Y que me pidas perdón por ser un gilipollas que no acepta sus sentimientos!

Theo le dio su peor mirada al pecoso, pero al ver que esta no lo hacía cambiar de parecer, decidió tirar su terquería —y quizá un poco de su orgullo— a la basura.

—Te quiero y siento haber sido un idiota que no quería aceptarlo —suspiró—. ¿Me perdonas?

—Sí, pero ahora quiero que me pidas salir contigo, porque no pienses que me vas a volver a ver hasta que no seamos una pareja oficial.

El hombre hizo una mueca horrorizada ante esas palabras.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¿Ser mi novio? ¿Ser mi pareja feliz? ¿Comer perdices conmigo? —preguntó y una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro al ver al otro reír.

—Bueno, supongo que no me puedo negar —dijo el chico—. Sí, Theodore, saldré contigo.

Theo se apresuró hasta él y le dio un beso. Cuando se separaron, Thomas sonrió y atrapó con sus dientes su labio inferior.

—Te quiero —susurró el menor.

—Y yo te quiero a ti.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Me encanta jugar con la orientación sexual de Theo en los fics #SorryNotSorry.**

 **¿Leeríais algo parecido a esto (con Theo y un OC) pero más extenso, con lemon y con un toque de drama? Porque llevo meses escribiéndolo *insertar cara pervertida***

* * *

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 **Falling:** El nombre del one-shot es una especie de juego que hago con la expresión de enamorarse, enamorándose en inglés (fall in love/falling in love), utilizo el verbo como una especie de conexión con la sensación de empezar y terminar enamorándose de alguien.

Falling (in love) - Enamorándose. (Literalmente traducido sería algo como _cayendo en el amor_ xD)

Falling - Cayendo (metáforicamente).

 **Lost:** Lost fue una exitosa serie de televisión estadounidense que fue emitida originalmente por American Broadcasting Company entre 2004 y 2010, hasta completar un total de seis temporadas.

 **Dream Team:** Es un término que, aplicado en el medio urbano, viene a referirse a un grupo de personas que son exitosos en el juego de la seducción :D

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y FAVS!**


End file.
